Kingdom hearts: Heath's adventure
by God of the Challenge
Summary: This is a story about a young hero, who will travel the worlds, and save us all. R&R
1. Prologue: Heath's upbringing

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am actually making a story, that's not a one shot. Of course, unless I say it's on hiatus, then it's not. I may or may not take a break every once in a while, but I'm still here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't kingdom hearts, square enix does.**

**I only own the following:**

**Heath Smit (OC character)**

**Desdemona (OC character)**

**Buckeye (OC character)**

**Lelia (OC character)**

**The mayor (OC character)**

**Hidden Jungle (world)**

Prologue: Heath's upbringing

Once upon a time, in a world called "Hidden Jungle", lived a boy named Heath Smit. Heath was a 14-year old boy with uncontrollable black hair, muscles similar to that of a carnivorous animal, and a birth mark in the shape of a tigers paw print on the back of his hand. Heath grew up in the jungle, after his parents abandoned him when he was a baby. Due to this, however, he had trust issues, and refused to trust anyone, until they earned it. Three different animals raised him ever since he was abandoned. These animals were a tiger named Desdemona, a wolf named Buckeye, and a wildebeest named Lalia. Desdemona is a white tiger with blue eyes filled with compassion, and considers Heath as her son. Buckeye is a black wolf with amber colored eyes and a strong sense of justice. Buckeye is Heath's father. Lalia is a grey furred wildebeest with sharp horns, and an even sharper mind. Lalia is also Heath's sister.

Each of these animals taught Heath how to survive. Desdemona taught Heath what plants would cure certain injuries and illnesses. Buckeye taught Heath how to hunt and gather, and how to fight. Lalia taught Heath how to build a home in any environment. Desdemona, Buckeye, and Lelia loved Heath very much, and Heath loved them. All the other animals knew about Heath, and didn't mind. Some even went hunting with him. A nearby town saw Heath playing in the jungle with the animals, and was quite concerned. Heath, however, assured him that he was quite fine in the jungle. The town was convinced, but insisted he have a human guardian. The mayor of said town, chose to be his guardian, to which Heath agreed to. The mayor was a pudgy man, not overweight mind you. He wore a black suit, and black shoes. Despite his appearance, the mayor was a kind man, willing to do anything to protect his family and town. The terms were, that as long as Heath got to live in the jungle, he would have to go to school to learn to be human, and help the townspeople with any jungle excursions.

The mayor even bought Heath some clothes, consisting of a red t-shirt, black sweatpants and shorts, and black sneakers.

Everyone was happy, but, what they didn't know, was that it was all going to change, and Heath would have to save them all.


	2. Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart

**I'm back, with the next chapter. I also have a poll on where Heath will go first in his travels. You have until the second chapter is up. So vote now! In this chapter, Heath will have his own "Dive to the Heart".**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart

One night, while Heath was asleep, he had a strange dream. He was on a glass dais, with a picture of himself in the middle, while Desdemona and Lalia where on the right side, and Buck eye and the mayor where on the left side.

Suddenly, a strange voice called out. "You must choose, young one." A sword, a staff, and a shield then appeared out of thin air.

"What is all this?" Heath asked himself, wondering if he ate something shouldn't have, which wouldn't be the first time.

"You must choose, young one." The strange voice repeated.

"Okay, okay." Heath replied, getting a little annoyed. Heath walked up to the sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you choose?" the strange voice asked.

"Yes." answered Heath. The sword then vanished.

"Now, you must choose what you are willing to give up in exchange." The strange voice said. Heath walked up to the shield.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you give up?" the strange voice asked.

"Yes" Heath answered.

"You choose the power of the warrior. You give up the power of the guardian. Is this the path you seek? The strange voice asked.

"Yes." answered Heath. The sword then appeared in his hand.

"Now, you must know how to fight."

'Fight, I already know how to fight.' Heath thought, thinking back to his lessons with Buckeye.

As if the strange voice was reading his thoughts, it said "You must know how to fight, with a weapon." Heath then remembered that he always used his hands and feet when sparring with his father. What he didn't know at the time was that a creature called a heartless was creeping up on him, ready to attack.

"LOOK OUT!" the strange voice shouted. Heath jumped out of the way, and the creature became its true form.

This heartless was a "Shadow" heartless. It had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless's body was completely black.

Heath swung his sword at the heartless, and caused some damage. The heartless swung his claws at Heath, which he dodged. Heath then swung his sword two more times, landing each blow, and destroyed the heartless as its body became a purple mist.

'What was that?' Heath wondered. 'I hope there aren't any more.' **(Author's note: yes there are.)**

Suddenly, a new path appeared, leading to a yellow version of the first dais.

"I would've thought that I'd be awake by now. Oh well, this is more interesting than my other dreams anyway." Heath said. He then proceeded to walk onto the new dais, only to find more heartless waiting for him.

"CRAP!" he shouted, and got into a battle stance.

Heath swung his sword at the heartless, and managed to hit three of them. Heath kept fighting, attacking with his sword, and throwing punches and kicks. Soon, all of the heartless were destroyed.

"Ok, I know your there, what were those things?" Heath demanded.

"You're the first to actually ask. An admirable trait. Very well, these creatures are known as the "heartless", beings of the darkness. I'll let you figure out the rest." The strange voice responded.

"Well, it's better than nothing. So, thanks, I guess." Heath said.

He then noticed another path, this time, leading to a blue dais. Heath walked onto the path. As he looked around he noticed that this one only had the designs the other's had.

"So far so good, maybe I won't have to fight anything this time." He said with relief.

Suddenly, a black pool of darkness started to form.

"Me and my big mouth." Heath said as he looked at the darkness.

Something started to come out of the pool of darkness, forming an even bigger heartless, called "Darkside".

Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

Once it saw Heath, it swung one of its arms down, hoping to finish him off quickly. Heath dodged the initial strike, but was hit by the following shockwave. Fortunately, for Heath, the Darkside's hand was stuck, giving Heath the opportunity to attack. However, shadow heartless had appeared during the fight, causing Heath to finish them off, before he could continue battling Darkside. Heath managed to attack his enemy's hand repeatedly, ending with a horizontal slash, and causing some damage. The Darkside then pulled its hand back out, and proceeded to fire violet orbs of darkness the hole in his chest at Heath. Heath deflected them back at Darkside, causing major damage, so much damage, that Darkside lurched forward, making its head vulnerable. Heath then attacked the head, and finished it off.

After the battle was over, the strange voice said, "You're ready. Now, WAKE!"

Heath woke up from his slumber, breathing heavily, from the dream he just had. Desdemona was walking by, and noticed her cub was in distress.

"Are you alright Heath?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a really weird dream I just had." Heath answered.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, hoping she could help.

Heath nodded, and told her everything, about the strange voice, the weapons, and the heartless. As he was telling Desdemona about his dream, Buckeye and Lalia entered, and listened to Heath's story.

"Any ideas on what it was?" Heath asked his family, desperate for answers.

"Well, I'll admit it WAS a strange dream." Responded Buckeye.

"However", Lalia continued, "It was probably nothing. We've all had a weird dream at least once."

"That's true." Desdemona agreed. "Remember the one I had about that jackal?"

"All too well." Heath and Buckeye said in unison, while Lalia pretended to shudder.

"You guys are such asses sometimes." Desdemona laughed.

"But you love us any." Buckeye teased.

"True." Desdemona replied.

"Okay, all jokes aside, it's time for your lessons cub." Buckeye said.

"Alright, let's get this nightmare over with." Heath teased.

"I thought you already woke up?" Lalia joked.

"You hush." Heath said.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all day!" Buckeye exclaimed, as he and Heath went to the latter's first lesson.


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons and the Heartless

**Yes, I'm still alive, and a little annoyed that very few people voted in my poll. I can't keep the story going if I don't have enough votes. If you read the story, you can vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's.**

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING/SHOUTING"

Chapter 2: Lessons and the Heartless attack

"Okay, let's review. What's the best way to approach your prey?" Buckeye asked. He was currently teaching Heath how to hunt.

"Always go downwind of the target, so they don't smell you and run away." Heath answered.

"Good, now, why don't you put what you learned to the test? There's a colony of rabbits not too far from here. Catch one, and bring it here for breakfast." Buckeye said. He always had Heath bring back a kill for his assignment, be it a deer, bison, buffalo, and even a bear.

"On it" Heath responded, as he grabbed his bow and arrows. You see, Heath made his bow and arrows from scratch, and he has never messed up a hunt ever since.

Heath made his way to the clearing Buckeye told him about. Just like he said, it was full of rabbits. He selected his target, which was the biggest cottontail out of the colony. He aimed his arrow right at it, and fired. The rabbit was dead on impact, causing the other rabbits to scatter.

'Easy as pie' Heath thought to himself as he picked up the now dead rabbit.

When he got back to Buckeye, he saw his teacher/father figure standing in a "what took you so long?" position.

"Took you long enough" Buckeye teased.

"Keep it up, and I'll eat it by myself." Heath teased right back.

"Yeah yeah, let's eat." Buckeye responded, as he and Heath settled down to a nice breakfast.

After breakfast, Buckeye sent Heath to Desdemona, so he may learn about medicinal plants.

"Now, today's lesson will be grabbing those fruits up in this tree behind me." Desdemona said, as she pointed to the tall tree that she and Heath were resting under.

"You gotta be kidding me." Heath deadpanned.

"Sorry honey." Desdemona said.

"No you're not, you enjoy seeing me do this kind of thing." Heath responded.

"I do, don't I?" Desdemona asked herself.

"Sadly, yes." Heath replied, having heard her.

"I still love you, you know that right?" Desdemona asked. She had always cared for Heath, ever since she found him as a baby.

"Yes." Heath responded with a smile.

"Good. Now, move it!" Desdemona said, and she whacked Heath on the rear, eliciting a surprised yelp from the youth, causing her to laugh.

"That is not funny!" Heath exclaimed.

"Then why am I laughing?" Desdemona asked with a smirk.

"Because you're not right in the head! None of you guys are!" Heath exclaimed.

"Oh hush, before I come up there and whack in the rear a second time." Desdemona said, making a whipping motion with her tail to emphasize her point. Heath hurried to get the fruit. It was a difficult climb to the top, but Heath finally made his way to the branch that held the fruit, which were peach shaped in appearance. When he got back down, he was quite sore from the climb.

"Man" Said Heath as he was rubbing his arms, "my arms are killing me."

Desdemona heard him, and felt a little guilty. She wanted him to pick the fruit, so she could explain its healing properties. Then she had an idea.

"Well" Desdemona said, "it's a good thing that very fruit you're carrying, is a great cure for sore muscles."

"Wait, what? Are you telling me that I got sore muscles, to pick the fruit that fixes just that?" Heath frustratingly said.

"Not quite, I never intended for you to get sore muscles." Desdemona said with an apologetic look on her face, "Can you forgive me?"

"I guess I could give it a shot." Heath said with a smile on his face.

"Good, now eat up." Desdemona said with a motherly look on her face. "It'll not only fix your muscles, but it'll also make a very nutritious meal."

"Alright." Heath said. So, he ate the fruit for lunch, then went to see Lalia, for his final lesson of the day.

"Today class" Lalia said in a faux snobbish rich girl voice, "You'll be learning how to build a hut in the swamp. Any questions?"

Heath than raised his hand, making Lalia call on him. He then asked "What class, I'm the only guy here." He joked.

"Moving on" Lalia said, ignoring her student/brother's cheekiness. "Now, for this assignment you will need mud, leaves, vines, bamboo, and branches. I'll come by to check your progress when you want me to."

"I'm on it." Heath responded. He then went to work on gathering the necessary materials, as he had done many times before. After an hour of slopping on mud, tying branches and bamboo with vines, and fastening leaves, Heath was finished.

"HEY LALIA, I'M FINISHED!" Heath shouted. Said shouting had caused the wildebeest to rise from her slumber.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Let's take a look." She then proceeded to evaluate Heath's work.

"Not bad. This could keep you safe from the weather." Lalia complemented, causing Heath to blush from embarrassment.

"Come on, Desdemona and Buckeye should have dinner ready by now." Lalia said. Heath nodded as he climbed onto Lalia's back.

The sun was setting when Heath and Lalia got back to the cave. Desdemona was the first to notice. "How was the hut building lesson?" she asked.

"It was a pain in the butt, but fun." Heath responded.

"That's what" Buckeye started to say, before a deer haunch was thrown at him, causing him to duck. He turned towards where it came from, and saw Desdemona giving him the stink eye.

"Don't even think about it." Desdemona scolded.

"Yeah" Lalia agreed. "Heath's messed up in the head enough anyway. Don't need you to make it worse." She teased.

"OI!" Heath exclaimed, causing the group to laugh.

"Alright, that's enough." Buckeye said, as he wiped away a tear before he continued. "Let's dig in, and then we can joke around."

Everyone then started to eat. Desdemona and Buckeye were eating a buck that they caught earlier. Lalia was munching on some apples that grew nearby. While Heath, being an omnivore, was eating a little bit of both.

That night, a bad storm had hit the jungle. Heath, Desdemona, Buckeye, and Lalia were sound asleep, with Heath using Buckeye as a pillow, Desdemona as a blanket, and Lalia resting at his feet. However, their slumber was interrupted by a loud blast, waking everyone up.

"What the Hell was that?!" Heath exclaimed.

"I don't know." Buckeye answered. "But we should get out of here." Everyone agreed, and ran out of the cave.

They kept running, until some creatures came out of the ground, the very same creatures from Heath's dream.

"It's the monsters from my dream! Heath exclaimed. Hearing this, the group got into a battle stance. One of the Shadows lunged towards heath, only to be slashed by Desdemona.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SON!" she roared. The others were slack jawed.

Heath was the first to snap out of it. "What're we waiting for? If they want a fight, let's give it to them." Heath said with conviction, while he cracked his knuckles.

"Count us in!" Buckeye exclaimed, as Lalia snorted threateningly. The quartet then charged.

Heath was punching and kicking the heartless, and occasionally threw one heartless at another. Desdemona and Buckeye were using their teeth and claws to shred the heartless to pieces. Lalia was head-butting and stomping the heartless into oblivion. However, they just kept coming.

"There's too many of them!" Heath exclaimed.

"What'll we do?" Lalia asked.

"I…I don't know." Heath admitted. Suddenly, with a flash of light, a strange weapon appeared in his hand. It looked like a combination of a key, and a sword. The blade is a red, one-edged sword with a white inner edge. A yellow wing sweeping around it forms the teeth. The hilt blends into more grey, the symbol of a rainbow-colored ring. The handle is a deep red, and the guard is another sweeping wing, colored blue and circling around the handle but not connecting. The keychain is a shooting star hitting a crescent moon.

"What in the name of everything good and holy is that?" Desdemona asked with a surprised look on her face.

'keyblade' 'keyblade' 'keyblade' a voice kept repeating in his head.

"Keyblade, it's called a keyblade." Heath responded.

"Can't say I've heard of it, but maybe you should try it out. Those heartless are getting closer." Buckeye said with alarm.

"On it." Heath said with conviction. No one threatened his family and got away with it, as many poachers had learned, but that's another story.

Heath, Desdemona, Buckeye, and Lalia charged the heartless with renewed energy. Heath swung his new weapon in a combo, ending with a horizontal slash. Desdemona and Buckeye were biting and clawing the heartless, while Lalia gouged them with her horns. They destroyed all the heartless in the area.

"That should do it." Buckeye said with a smile.

Heath then realized something, the town was unprotected.

"OH NO! THE TOWN!" Heath shouted, as he ran off to help.

"WAIT FOR US!" Desdemona shouted as she, Buckeye, and Lalia ran after him.

When they got to the town, there was nothing. Several walls were smashed, windows broken, claw marks everywhere.

"Where is everyone? Mayor, are you there? Heath called out.

Desdemona and Buckeye used their sense of smell to look for survivors. They were startled to find nothing, literally nothing. As if nothing was ever here before.

"I can't find a scent." Desdemona said dejectedly. "Neither can I, it's like nothing ever lived here." Buckeye said with remorse.

"No." Heath said sadly, "No it can't be true!"

"It's okay Heath." Desdemona said as she embraced her cub. Seeing him in such sorrow broke her heart.

Suddenly, more shadows appeared.

"Desdemona, get Heath to safety. Lalia and I got these creeps, as he and Lalia got into a battle stance.

"Okay, hold on Heath." Said Desdemona as she carried Heath to safety.

However, more heartless cut them off.

"Oh no, we're surrounded!" Desdemona exclaimed.

Hearing that, Heath remembered something. No matter what, he still had his family. With newfound strength filling him, he leapt off of Desdemona's back, and attacked the heartless, destroying them all in a matter of minutes.

"ALRIGHT, WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF ME?! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Heath shouted.

"Calm down" Desdemona said, use that enthusiasm on the heartless Lalia and Buckeye are fighting." With that, Heath got on Desdemona's back, and the two charged into battle.

Back with Buckeye and Lalia, they were holding their own, but were getting tired.

"Maybe we should run." Lalia suggested.

"Maybe you should DUCK!" a familiar voice yelled.

Suddenly, a red and black blur attacked the remaining heartless, wiping them out, kicking up a lot of dust in the process. When the dust cloud cleared, heath was standing there, with his keyblade held over his shoulders in a confident pose.

"Miss me?" Heath asked, only to be tackled to the ground by his sister and father.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Buckeye lightly scolded.

"How do you want me to scare you?" Heath joked.

Desdemona then arrived, and was panting from exhaustion.

"Warn me before you run off like that." Desdemona said, as she was sucking in sweet, sweet oxygen.

"Sorry." Heath said, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She said as she nuzzled her son.

The happy reunion was cut short, when the same Darkside from Heath's dream appeared, ready for round 2.

"Is THAT the thing you fought in your dream?" Lalia asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, and it doesn't look to happy to see us." Heath said.

The Darkside then lifted up its right arm, ready to make the first move.

"LOOK OUT!" Heath shouted, as he and the others jumped out of the way, causing the hand to get stuck.

Heath saw this, and remembered the same thing happened in his dream.

"Now" he exclaimed, "go for the hand!"

Everyone then attacked the hand, with Heath swinging his keyblade like no tomorrow, Desdemona scratching like she never scratched before, Buckeye used the hand like a chew toy, and Lalia used her horns to gouge it. After a few minutes of this, the Darkside pulled his hand up, and fired violet orbs of darkness from his chest.

"Quick, get behind me!" Heath yelled.

When the others got behind him, Heath used his keyblade to send the orbs back at the Darkside, causing major damage, and making it lean forward.

"Now, attack the head!" Heath yelled, as he and the others charged.

Heath attacked the head with his keyblade, while Desdemona and Buckeye jumped on top and started to bite and claw the Darkside's head, and Lalia used her hooves to stomp on it. These attacks had weakened the Darkside severely. Finally, Heath then attacked one last time, putting all of his strength behind it. That blow itself finished the job, making the beast vanish.

Everyone was left exhausted from the fight. So exhausted, they didn't notice the darkness pooling underneath them. It was when the darkness started to pull them under, that they looked down.

"What's going on? I can't get loose!" Heath panicked.

"What'll we do? Lalia asked.

"Try to get out, what else?" Buckeye said as he struggled.

Everyone kept pulling their legs, trying to escape, but to no avail. Soon, Desdemona was sucked down, then Buckeye, and finally Lalia.

"NOOOOO!" Heath shouted as he watched his family get sucked into the darkness. He then looked down, and realized he was waist deep, and sinking faster.

'Is this what that dream I had was preparing me for?' Heath thought as he was sucked down.

**Finally! Sorry this took so long. Anyway, until I get more votes, I will not continue this story. Also, anyone who gets those references from the way Desdemona and Buckeye battled the Darkside towards the end, gets a say in where Heath's second stop is. See you later!**


End file.
